MPL
by deathnoteno1fan-codegeasslover
Summary: LxLight/TeacherxStudent:Light in his last year of high school.L is a new teacher at a poor public school.OCCness/AU It's my first Fic gime a break.


**I do NOT own Death Note**

MPL

Chapter 1: Light Yagami's Morning (Light`s POV)

At 7:00.A.M. Light awoke to the beeping of his alarm clock the first thoughts that came to his mind were _"Oh god, it's the first day of "HELL"(high school)''_ grimacing on that very thought.

At 8:00.A.M. Light had finished his routine from his two previews years of attending sakura public high school. He Walk down to see his sister Sayu grab a piece of toast and saying ''bye mom bye Light" and run out the door. Light didn't ask Sayu was way to hyper to keep tracked of. He greeted his mother with a ''Good Morning Mother'' Giving her a fake smile his mother turned and looked at him and said ''Oh Light this is your last year of high school!"

''My how the years pass..... '' Why don't you try and get a girlfriend this year I'm sure you can handle a girlfriend and the exams Light.'' she added as an afterthought.

Light sighed _"He HATED this topic" _and said ''Mom I'm not sure I can.''_(Light lied he could... but girls were annoying so he lied.) _

His mother sighed and said ''Awwww Light I know you're trying to pass all your exams with 90% because your father wants you to go to To-Ho University but please don't stress you're self out you should have fun it is your last year in high school.''

Light gave a mentally sigh but gave a gentle smile because _(his mother was just thinking about her sons happiness unlike his father who was thinking about what he thought was best for his son and paid no attention to his sons' happiness.)_

_**FLASH BACK**_

"_Do I have to take this IQ test" Chibi Light asked._

"_Yes you do your parents and teachers have requested it "said the propter._

"_Why do I have to take it no one else is?" Chibi Light asked confused._

"_You are taking it because you gat perfect scores on everything your teachers give you so your parents and teachers just want to see how smart you are and this test will tell them just that " the propter said._

"_I see" "so what would happen if I'm really really smart?" Chibi Light asked._

"_you would be put in a special class where you will be challenged it's a lot of work but really really smart children like it" the propter said._

_Chibi Light thought about it and decided he didn't want to be really really smart because if he was then his dad would put even more pressure on him like when his father is talking about his future and what college he should go to he was only five and his father was already talking about college imagine what would happen if someone told his father that he could go to the best college in Japan NO the world that would be awful Chibi Light could already see his dad looking at him yelling at him to try harder and to be perfect._

_So Chibi Light made a plan and then asked the propter what it would take for him to be average the propter told him and When he was taking the IQ test he did everything he could to get his IQ test score to be normal and he succeeded._

_When Light was older he found web site where he took the IQ test again he found out that he was a genius and every year he does that IQ test right after his birthday His last IQ score was 210 he took it right after his 17th birthday._

_**END OF FLASH BACK**_

''Okay'' Light said eating a piece of toast.

''okay what?'' his mother asked.

''Okay I'll get a girlfriend'' Light said eating a red juice apple while and sling his bag over his shoulder and was out the door.

When his mother said ''HUH?'' and "wondered if her son had just said that he was going to get a GIRLFRIEND?!"

Light was on the train to sakura high when a blue eyed blonde haired girl suddenly said ''Hi I'm Misa Amane.'' Light raised an eye brow and said "Hello I'm Light Yagami."

The blue eyed blonde haired girl now known as Misa suddenly said "will you be my boyfriend.''

Light's eyes widened but quickly recovered his composer and thought for a second whether to say okay or not on one hand

_" did say that he would get a girlfriend to his mother."_

_" noticed that Misa was very beautiful."_

_" was a really good way to get all his stalkers (a group of girls with some guys) off his back."_

_" would most likely get raped by his stalkers some day if he was single."_

_" would make his mother sad if he didn't get a girlfriend. (He really didn't want to put energy into something as stupid as hitting on girls when he could use it for something more important.)"_

"On the other hand"

_" didn't look that smart."_

He decided the positives outweighed the negatives (AN: No DUH!) so …..

He said "okay" Misa yelped in joy and started jump up and down. "Misa what year are you in?" Light _asked (wondering if she even went to his school)._

''Misa-Misa is starting her seconded year of high school at "Nota High School!" she said smiling at him.

''What year are you in Light?'' She asked with a large smile on her face.

'' I am in my third year of high school at sakura high" he said flashing a completely fake smile at her, _(wondering why she was talking in the third person, and thanking god that she went to a different school.)_

They talked for a while Light was pleased that she got off 10 mins after she had entered the train and he got out 5 mins later and arriving at "Sakura Public High School.'' As soon as he entered the school he was greeted by the people in the hall way and he gave a totally fake smile to them saying "good morning" _(not even knowing who they where and to be honest he didn't care.)_

He entered his home room class to find that it was empty _"good"_ he thought and took a seat in the middle of the row right next to a window. He took out a book and began to read to only get interrupted minutes later when he sensed someone staring at him he looked up to see a young man hovering over him with cream colored skin, jet black bed head hair, and big chibi like onyx colored eyes with black bags under them. His eyes on closer inspection where not onyx but grayish-blue but his pupils is so big that he mistaken it as the iris. He also had a blank look on his face, in his eyes Light saw intelligence shine through his stoic expression that he hadn't seen while coming to the conclusion about what color his eyes where . He was wearing a baggy long sleeved white shirt and some very baggy faded blue jeans that barely clung to his thin hips on his feet he wore a ratty pair of white tennis shoes.

Light and the gangly young man stared at each other for five minutes until Light broke the silent that was around them by saying ,''Um can I help you?"

The gangly man gave him a creepy perverted smile_ (at least that's what Light thought)_ and said," No not really ……. I was just looking at what you where reading.'' Pausing for a moment but then resumed speaking, "To be honest,"To Kill a Mockingbird" is one of my favorites".

"Really?" Light asked disbelievingly because_ ("To Kill a Mockingbird" was his favorite.)_

"Yes", said the gangly man

"Also you don't come across many Japanese high school students reading "To Kill a Mockingbird" in English in there spear time", the gangly young man said.

_''SHIT", light cursed at himself for not being more careful about what he reads at school."Imagine after years of trying to hide my intelligence it's all going to be ruined just......just because some stupid ass guy weirdo saw me reading "_, Light thought.

Light finally realizing that he never introduced himself said "Oh sorry, my name is Light Yagami what's yours?"

Asked Light to the man that was now crouching like a gargoyle on top of a desk next to him giving the man a fake smile Light was shocked by the man's position but didn't let it show on his face. Desperate to change the subject about reading a book that was in English which he was not suppose to know because HE was in THIS school where students could barely read at a second grade level in English by the time they finished high school it was common to read at a second grade level as a senior at his high school but the guy most likely already knew that because while light was looking at him he saw in his eyes intelligence that could match his own.

The school was very poor so it could not afford the proper text books, equipment, or materials to teach the student s efficiently. The school could barley pay the teacher's salary actually they couldn't so most of the teachers left and less qualified teachers replaced them some of them where qualified but had problems like anger management issues ,sexual harassing a student(s), parole, and ect. Most of them where mediocre teachers at best and the qualified ones just taught at sakura high because they just wanted to make life more of a living hell that it already was for the student(AN: they are bitter) but there an incident where the P.E teacher was dating a girl in the senior class he was actually on parole for almost molesting a 12 year old and when his parole officer found out he was sent to jail for 10 year but that was the only incident so far any way.

Light knew how to read English by self teaching himself when he was five and Light also knew other languages as well no one know that he could speak, write, and read over 15 other languages.

The only reason he was at that school was because it was the closes on to his home but it it was still far there where schools near his home but they were too expensive.

The man answered with "Oh....I'm Ryuuzaki ", he said uninterestedly ._He did notice the change of subject and made a mentally note for later._

''Well then good morning Ryuuzaki ", Light said out of reflex but he also did it because it was a part of his facade.

''good morning to you to Light ", Ryuuzaki said a little more energetically but his blank face never left he was heading to the door when he stopped and said " I will be seeing you around Light Yagami but for now I will take my leave good bye" without turning around to face Light and left.

Light first thought after Ryuuzaki left was _"What did he mean when he said that we will see each other again?" " Light knew that he probably would see him in the halls but Ryuuzaki said it in a way that made Light think that he would talk to Ryuuzaki a lot outside of school and inside the school as well. "_

With that thought a tingling sensation went up his spine he dismissed it thinking he might be getting a cold. Not long after the rest of the class started to enter the class room the rest of the day went on uneventful for Light Yagami.

**AN: If this sucked please tell me **

**Review Please I NEED at least one review and if at least one person likes it I will continue this fic but after that first review I won't ask for another because I HATE it when I like a fic but a lot of other people don't and then the author of the fic discontinue it because it's not popular if u are going to start something finish it!!!!**

**Next : L's POV (Oh and If someone dose like it then I will up-date next Sunday or sooner depends on how much home work I got (going to High school/college its hard also title will change the true title had to be changed because this is for a school project but I will put the true title later on.)**

**One review at least bye xoxoxoxoxo**

**Deathnoteno1fan-codegeasslover**


End file.
